mr_geist_teachesfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Grade Science
FIRST GRADE SCIENCE: Living and Nonliving Things Teacher materials: *Smartboard *PowerPoint Presentation *''What’s Alive? By Kathleen Zoehfeld '''Student materials:' *Science notebooks *Pencils or pens and crayons Teaching Point/Goal: *Students will be able to distinguish between living and nonliving things by completing a T-Chart. *Students will be able to identify what makes something living rather than nonliving. Framing Questions: ''Questions that teacher and students will consider throughout the lesson.'' *What is the difference between a living thing and a nonliving thing? *How can we tell if something is living? What are some living things in the world? *What is the difference between a nonliving thing and something that dies? Link To Standards: ''What competencies from the NYC/NYS Common Core Standards are addressed in this lesson?'' *LE 5.1a Living things grow and change. *LE 1.c, d Make clear that nonliving things do not live and thrive. Lesson Development Students are about to begin a unit where they will be studying different groups of animals (mammals, reptiles, amphibians, etc.). This lesson will serve as a foundation for more in depth lessons on the traits of living animals. Connection/Motivation: ''' The teacher will start off lesson by showing a circle chart on the Smartboard. In the middle of chart will be the words Living Things. The teacher will connect to students’ prior knowledge by asking students, “What do you think of when you see the words living things?” Students will share their response and the teacher will write these in the circle chart. Next, the Teacher will read the lesson’s teaching point and explain that they will be learning about some of the differences between living and nonliving things. They will also be able to identify living things by specific characteristics. '''Lesson Development: Model (I try): ' The teacher will start lesson by reading from the book ''What’s Alive? After the reading, the teacher will ask students to do a brief turn-and-talk about some of the living things that were in the book. Students will then share back what they discussed with their partner to the whole class. The teacher will ask, “What made these things living? How could you tell that they were living?” Using the Smartboard, the teacher will create a chart that lists the qualities/characteristics of living things rather than nonliving things. Some examples would include; living things breathe, living things can die, living things grow, etc. The teacher will ask students if they can think of any other characteristics that would make something living. The teacher will add any correct suggestions to this list. The teacher will remark that by using this list of characteristics he can tell identify a living thing from a non-living thing. The teacher will show a drawing of a nature park on the Smartboard. He will then explain how he knows which things in the picture are living and non-living. '''Active Involvement (We try): (7 minutes) The teacher will then present a new picture to the students. He will now have the students try to identify which things are living and which are nonliving. When a student shares they will have to explain how they know the thing is living. Students will circle the living things on the Smartboard screen using a green marker and cross out the non-living ones using a red marker. The teacher will now ask students, “What are some other things that are living and how do we know? How do we know if something is non-living?” Students will do another brief turn-and-talk with their carpet partner. Several students will be called upon to share with the whole class. The teacher will then explain that they will now be working independently at their tables to identify living and non-living things and place them in a T-Chart. Independent/partner activity/group activity (You try): (20 minutes) The teacher will then explain the independent activity to the students. The teacher will post instructions on the Smartboard and also have a student tell back the instructions. In this activity, students will have to create a T-Chart in their science journals where they list living and non-living things in separate columns. Students can complete the chart by drawing pictures or writing words. However, they will need at least four examples of both living and nonliving things. The teacher will explain that the clearest way to make their chart would be to use both words and pictures. He will demonstrate how to do this by drawing a picture and labeling what it is. He will also review with the students what a T-Chart is (showing an example on the Smartboard). As the students work on their charts, the teacher will circulate and make observations. The teacher will use a spreadsheet to record observations. The teacher will also use this time to conference with students and to ask them some of the guiding questions, including the difference between a nonliving thing and something that dies. Differentiation and Assessment Plan for Differentiated Instruction/Activity: ''' Students that are visually inclined can focus on drawing pictures. The linguistic type can focus on writing words. High-achieving students will be able to draw and label their pictures. They will also be able to have more than just four examples in their T-Chart. Additionally, students that finish early can create a collage (similar to the park landscape in the lesson) that has both living and nonliving things. '''Share/Closure: (5 minutes) Students will share back their T-Charts on the carpet. The teacher will project some of the examples onto the Smartboard. Students will have to explain why they chose the examples that they did. For example, why is a tree living? The teacher will re-visit the lesson’s teaching point and review the characteristic of living things with the students. Follow Up/Next Steps: Students will reflect on this topic during the next day’s morning meeting journal activity. Students will write a response to the prompt, “I am a living thing because I….?” in their journals. They will also build off their knowledge of living things during their unit on animals. They will discuss the characteristics of these animals that make them living. Category:Science